Connective tissue macromolecules and other cellular components from defined human and mouse ocular tissues will be characterized and genetically mapped using basic somatic cell genetic and immunological tools. Somatic cell hybrids will be made between specific human eye tissue and mouse fibroblasts, and also between mouse eye tissue and Chinese hamster fibroblasts. These "ocular-fibroblastic" hybrids will be studied: 1) to determine the presence of collagenous biosynthetic precursors and cellular components of the eye, which are unique to the specific ocular parental cells of human and mouse origin; 2) to define ocular parental chromosome retention by utilizing karyotypic and isoenzymatic analysis. Antibodies to human and mouse ocular cells will be raised in mice and Chinese hamsters, respectively, by immunizations with unique "ocular-fibroblastic" hybrids known to contain ideally one or a few ocular parental chromosomes. The newly discovered technique of monoclonal antibody production will be used to obtain monospecific antibodies to ocular cell antigens specifically transcribed from retained chromosomes. Antibodies produced (either monoclonal or in serum from mice and Chinese hamsters) will be used as a marker for gene assignment of specific human or mouse ocular proteins. Further characterization of unknown ocular specific antigens will be carried out using immuno-affinity purification.